vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Yamamoto
Summary Takeshi Yamamoto, addressed as "Yamamoto" by almost everyone in the series, has a warm and friendly personality and is rarely seen not smiling. He is, however, very naive.Yamamoto is the type of character that can make friends with everyone.However, Yamamoto can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured. He is also willing to sacrifice things important to him to save his friends from danger.He is a fairly-tall teenager with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes. Despite his easy-going personality, Yamamoto has shown that he has hidden talent as a hitman. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-A Name: Takeshi Yamamoto Origin: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Gender: Male Age: 16 (Pre-TS), 26 (Post-TS) Classification: Human Powers and ability: 'Superhuman Strength, Durability, Endurance, Agility, and Reflexes, Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Summoning, Flight (Ability), Can rob stamina, strength, and speed from the opponent 'Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level via power-scaling Speed: ' Massively Hypersonic '''via power-scaling 'Lifting Strength:' '''Peak Human', Likely Higher Striking Strength: Class TJ ' 'Durability: At least Multi City-Block level '(Took an extreme amount of hits from Squalo) 'Stamina: Extremely High (Beat Squalo while heavily injured) Range: 3 meters with his sword, Dozens of meters with different techniques Standard Equipment: Shigure Kintoki, Vongola Rain Ring, Vongola Gear Intelligence: Genius in combat, also a quick learner, remembering all 8 forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu despite only being shown once. He also manages to develop a new form of the style, the 9th form, in a life-or-death situation Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Yamamoto's Bat:' It was given to him by Reborn shortly before the Kokuyo Arc. Before receiving the Shigure Kintoki or learning the Shigure Soen Ryu, Yamamoto used a bat that, when swung at 300 km per hour, transforms into a katana. *'Shigure Kintoki:' A Katana inherited by his father, before his battle for the Rain ring. It is a shinai that transforms into a Katana when the Shigure Soen Style is used. *'Vongola Rain Ring:' Won during the Rain Ring Battle. As part of the Tri-Ni-Set it is classed as S-rank. In the Future, the Vongola Rings were destroyed by Tsuna. However they were later brought back from the Past with theTen Year Bazooka. Yamamoto is capable of bringing out Rain Dying Will Flames from his Ring and use its Tranquility Ability to diffuse other Dying Will Flames. He can also use the heat from the Ring to detect incoming attacks. The Vongola Guardians were later accepted by the First Vongola Boss as the rightful owners of the Vongola Rings and were granted their true Forms. *'Rain Vongola Box Weapon:' Yamamoto has a unique Box Weapon as it in fact has two different Animals, one being Jirou the Rain Akita (Akita di Pioggia ver. Vongola) and the other Kojirou the Rain Swallow (Rondine di Pioggia ver. Vongola). Jirou helps Yamamoto wield the three Rain Blades that use Rain Flames to propel Yamamoto in different directions. Kojirou has the power to make Rain infused with the Tranquility ''Attribute and shower it down on opponents. *'Cambio Forma: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords (Change Form: Morning Benefit Moon Obscured by Rain): Kojirou fuses with Yamamoto's Shigure Kintoki to create the ornately decorated long sword with the roman numeral "I", and Jirou provides three short swords. It is said the First Rain Guardian used this sword style. In its Version X form Yamamoto gain's only two swords, along with Armor around his wrists. *'''Water: A box weapon used by Future Yamamoto Takeshi used for defensive water wall able to withstand Flames and protect from incoming attacks. *'Shigure Soen Ryu': Yamamoto inherited this deadly Sword Style from his father who taught him eight Forms, four Defensive and four Offensive. Yamamoto has since developed three new Forms and, thanks to his training with Squalo, has also developed Aggregate Art, a move that combines all the Shigure Souen Forms together. *'Attaco di Squalo (Attack of the Shark)': A shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles. He improved Attaco di Squalo by adding Rain Flames in his Shigure Kintoki *'Rain Flame Radar:' An ability to see through invisible attacks by using his Ring's Flames as a radar to detect vibrations in the air, Yamamoto learns what the radar reads through his Box Weapon, Kojirou. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Match: Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8